


Cuthwulf's Journey

by Ospreyeagle



Series: Nanu’s Revenge AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gore, Mentions of Sex, innuendos galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyeagle/pseuds/Ospreyeagle
Summary: “I promise to keep you two a secret, Agilberta and Thormund.” I nodded.“There’s something I want you to do for us. Can you?” Thormund asked. “If not, then that’s okay…”After Cuthwulf stumbles across a Zacian trapped in a bear trap, he promises to help Zacian and Zamazenta to find their sacred items.
Relationships: OC | Sonia, Zacian/Zamazenta (Pokemon)
Series: Nanu’s Revenge AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cuthwulf's Journey

Chapter 1

**Cuthwulf’s POV**

I curiously went into the Slumbering Weald, staring at the fog that seemed to stretch to eternity. It was quiet, not even a chirp from a Rookidee could be heard, but I could hear the murmuring of the wind through the tree leaves and a brook slowly babbling nearby.

Or, so I thought…

 _Crunch!_ I could hear footsteps behind me, crunching some leaves not too far from where I was standing. I could also hear sticks snapping as well as a Pokémon panting.

“A woman, about 5’6” and 125ish-lbs… You know, I’m an expert tracker, and my ears are highly attuned to the slightest sound.” I turned around, noticing a young woman, not much older than I was, but I couldn’t see details in the thick fog.

“I saw you yesterday at Circhester Bay, in your Relicanth houseboat. I followed you here, wondering why you came here.” She stepped closer, close enough that I could see details. She was tall, at least 5’6”, slim and lithe. She had bright ginger hair, fair skin, turquoise eyes and matching nail polish. She was wearing a turquoise undershirt, with a brown, waist length trench coat, light blue skinny jeans and turquoise boots, with brown laces. Perched on top of her head, was a pair of orange sunglasses. Standing beside her, by her heels, was a dog Pokémon, Yamper.

The Yamper was mostly brown and yellow in colour, with white belly, feet and with an anchor-shaped white patch through her face. She had two brown patches on each side of her face, extending to the outside of her ears. The insides of her ears were a bright lemon yellow, along with the ruff around her neck and the same coloured spot, which was heart-shaped, on her rump and extending to her tail. She had greenish-yellow eyes that sparkled in the dull lighting.

“You followed me, huh?” I questioned with curiosity.

“I saw a stranger and, well, curiosity killed the Perrserker…” Her blue-green eyes brimmed with curiosity. “You were only in a t-shirt, which shocked me, because Circhester Bay is so cold.”

“Seeing as how I’m around 200 pounds and 6’6”, the cold doesn’t bother me all that much. Perrserker are those are the weird cat Pokémon I kept running into, huh? They look strange, but cool. I’m more of a canid person, so maybe they wouldn’t get along with me. Others call me ‘Wolfy’ or ‘Lycanthrope’, just nicknames I’ve garnered over the years. Anyways, I’m just rambling. I’m Cuthwulf, and you are?”

“I’m Sonia and this is my Yamper, Bolt. She was tracking you too, and curiosity got the better of us. What Pokémon do you have?”

“They ran on ahead of me, but I have a Midnight Lycanroc, named Stoney, a Midday Lycanroc, named Iolite, and a Houndoom, named Arnulfa,” I said while pulling out a dog whistle from my pocket, blowing into it.

“I’ve heard of these Pokémon, but I’ve never seen them before. They aren’t native to Galar, so I don’t have dex entries on them.”

“Ah yes, I’ve heard of this book called a Pokédex. How many Pokémon live in Galar?” I listened for my dogs to return, and I could just barely make out their baying howls.

“So far, there are nearly 400 species native to Galar,” she replied, perking up a little. “Are those your Pokémon I’m hearing?”

I listened again, and noticed it sounded different than my Pokémon, which I thought was unusual, because I figured they would have been here by now.

I shook my head in response. “That’s not them. I know what they sound like, and that’s not them. That’s something else and I’m not sure what it is, but it definitely sounds like a canid Pokémon.” I rearranged my backpack, making sure it wouldn’t slip off as I ran. “Can you run?” I asked, turning around and looking over at her, while putting a hairband and adjusting my hair into a ponytail and rearranging the hairband in my beard.

“What? Of course, I can! I might be a girl, but I ran track in school. I could easily keep up.”

“I’ve seen you stumble in these woods…” Bolt muttered under her breath.

“I know we just met, but you trust me, right? Hold on to my hand, I’ll guide you! I know how to track people and Pokémon through fog.”

“Oh…” A red-hot blush appeared on her fair face. “Okay, I trust you.” She nodded.

I held out my hand and I grabbed hers, holding on tight, but making sure I didn’t accidentally squeeze her hand too hard. I started to run, easily jumping over fallen logs. Bolt stayed by Sonia’s heels. It felt like she was about to trip, but I managed to catch her. I blushed, feeling her body against mine, arousing me. She too, had a pink flush on her face, embarrassed that we were so close to each other.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to trip.”

“No, it’s okay.” I smiled, chuckling slightly. _She’s beautiful… we just met, but I think I already like her. No, I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t be so feckless. I know better than that, and I ended up with an ex-wife that didn’t love me and turned out running away to be with another man._

The sound of the howling Pokémon got louder the closer we got, and I knew we were close enough that we didn’t have to run anymore. I stopped running, walking quietly and turning around, looking at Sonia.

“Shh.” I put my finger over my lips, releasing my grip. “You have to be quiet, otherwise, whatever is making that noise, may run away.”

The fog lifted somewhat as we came to a clearing, a stone archway appearing before us. It was dilapidated and crumbling, with a few spots of it missing and resting on the ground. On the ground was a rounded stone foundation, with two steps leading to a gravestone in the middle. Around the structure was a few stones artfully arranged the circle. Beside the archway, was a large, slow-moving creek that made a soft bubbling sound. Behind the structure was a pond that let light filter through the trees, causing it to turn a yellow-green colour. A mossy green rock sat in the water, jutting out enough to enable a small bush to grow on it. This part of the forest was quiet too and not even a bird was chirping. All around the archway, beautiful bright purplish-blue, lavender, yellow, pink and white flowers bloomed, carpeting the forest floor to where there was barely any green grass showing.

Nestling underneath an archway, was a large, wolf-like creature, with long, lithe legs and long, sharp claws. Most of its body was Bleu de France, while its belly was cream-coloured. It had a braid of fur running from its cheeks to under its tail, both of which were salmon coloured. It had beautiful, bright, azure blue eyes with blackish-brown rings on the outside. Surrounding its eyes, was a Charleston green mask and a short, cream-coloured muzzle with the lower jaw being a salmon colour. It had a massive, dark blue, but healed gash running down its whole right flank and a chunk of its left ear missing and cream-coloured, cross-shaped scar on her right leg. Wrapped around its leg, was a large, steel bear trap, which caused its leg to ooze bright sanguine red, trickling down onto the stone it rested upon. It was licking the wound, which stained its pink tongue a bright sanguine.

“What the hell?” Sonia gasped; her eyes widened. “No, it can’t be…” My sharp hearing allowed me to hear her mumbling under her breath.

I didn’t get remarkably close, before it started to snarl at me, baring its greyish-white fangs, hackles raised, muzzle curling, and ears flattened against its face. “Human! What’re you doing in my forest?” it said between its snarling muzzle.

“You have a bear trap around your leg, do you not?” I asked, cautiously.

“Cuthwulf, please don’t get hurt… I don’t even know what that Pokémon is, to be honest. Unless…”

“Unless what?” I asked but received no reply or utterance from her. I looked over her and nodded, before turning my attentions back towards the wolf Pokémon. “Pokémon, could you tell me your name?” I asked, genuflecting and making myself look as small as possible, although it seemed improbable, as I was 6’6” and at least 200 pounds.

It closed its eyes, sighing deeply and looking at me indignantly, eyes half-closed and uncurling its lips. “My name is Agilberta, and this forest is my home. I was trying to protect the forest Pokémon, and I had a close call with a human, that tried to hurt and kill them. I accidentally fell into one’s trap, which is why my leg is so swollen and red. You can speak to me, how is that possible?” Its voice was feminine sounding but was still deep and daunting.

“I’ve been with dogs and wolves my whole life, so I can understand you, Agilberta.”

“Hmmm…” A sighing sound came from between its teeth.

“You can talk to Pokémon, Cuthwulf? That’s amazing!” Sonia smiled.

“No, I can only talk to canid Pokémon, those that are in Canidae. I can sort of understand other Pokémon, but it’s hard for me to understand them.”

“That’s better than what I can do. How do you understand them?” she questioned.

“It’s not hard. You have to pick up on what the sounds they make, because it sounds kind of like human speech.” I shrugged. “And I’ve been around a lot of canids, so I know how to speak to them. My grandfather’s Pokémon was an Arcanine that died shortly after he did. She was the most beautiful Pokémon I had ever seen, until her downward spiral into depression and eventual heartbreak, which caused her ultimate demise. Everyday, I wish she was still with me, but I suppose old age got to her, too—because she was over 68 years old—quite old for a Pokémon like her.” I shook my head, getting the horrid thoughts out of my head. “I played with her quite often and we did everything together. Despite her being a Fire-type, she loved the water and mud, and didn’t let the pain stop her from enjoying those things.”

“She’s sounds like a beautiful Pokémon. I wish I could have met her.” A giggle escaped Sonia’s lips.

I turned my attentions back towards Agilberta; her blue eyes staring back at me, holding her gaze, she looked at me calmly, but her ears were still held back, her muzzle no longer curled into a snarl. She looked at me more with curiosity than hatred. 

“Cuthwulf? It looks like you like canids. Is it just a coincidence that happens to be your name? Who named you?” she asked, looking at me cautiously, but her eyes screamed ‘help me!’, but also she had no one else to trust and I was her _only_ hope. 

“My mother named me Cuthwulf, because she loves older Galarian names. I was born here, but I don’t remember anything about Galar.” I held out my hand cautiously, slowly approaching, staying away from her massive canines. “What is your sex? Do you go by he or she? I don’t want to keep calling you an it, because it seems morally reprehensible and degrading.” I quickly looked between her legs, only to see there was nothing there.

“You’re looking, huh? I am female and I will go by she, but I don’t care if others think I’m male or female.” She eased up, her hackles and legs no longer stiff, her ears now flopping down, sticking her tongue out, as she made the ‘smiling face’ that happy dogs make. “You can help me. I don’t care. I’ve had this thing trapped on my leg for several days, and I’ve lost track how long I’ve been dragging it around.”

“You’re not attached to the ground?” I asked, stretching out my hands and arms, hearing my joints pop. “You could have attacked me, yet you chose not to?”

“Does it look like I’m in the mood for that shite? I’m too injured to care right now, and being a Fairy-type, it hurts to even try to get it off myself.”

“What is it saying?” Sonia asked, looking over at me.

“Her name is Agilberta and she’s a Fairy-type Pokémon.”

“I’ll have to record this when I get home.” She smiled, brushing back her bangs.

“I’ll remind you, all right?” I smiled and turned my attentions back towards Agilberta again.

She lied down, exposing her belly and stretching her legs out, her tongue was lolling, and she was panting, whining a little. Tears formed in her eyes. She was being submissive, which shocked me, because she was easily taller and heavier than I am. “Just hurry and get it off, please.”

“This is going to hurt, but I need you to promise that you won’t hurt me,” I commented.

“I promise.” She nodded, resting her head against a rock.

“When I get it open, I need you to quickly jerk your leg out.” I stepped closer, kneeling and grabbing both sides of the trap. I managed to forcefully get it to open with brute strength, tossing it aside, listening to it snap again.

She jerked her leg out quickly and she barked in happiness, getting up and prancing around, but still limped a little. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…” she repeated, her muzzle turning into a sort of grin. 

“I have a potion, if you would like to use one,” Sonia offered.

“I actually keep a bottle of witch hazel. If you would like to open my backpack.”

“All right; witch hazel is a good antiseptic, in my opinion,” she agreed.

Before she could unzip my backpack, a dark red and blue streak appeared before us, nearly bowling me over, before Agilberta could stop it.

It was mostly dingy dungeon maroon in colour, with a languid lavender belly. It had a large, air force blue ponytail-like, free-flowing fur coming from the back of its head. Not unlike Agilberta, he had long, lithe legs that ended into sharp, black claws. It had bright straw yellow eyes, with reddish-orange rings around them. Its right eye was slightly fogged over, with a massive scar going right through it, and I could tell that it must have been partially blind. It also had a black mask around his eyes. Its muzzle was languid lavender, with the top half being maroon and the lower half being black, and on the tip of its muzzle was a dark azure blue nose. Its tail was the same shade of blue as its ponytail. It had its face twisted into a snarl, with hackles raised and ears aggressively pressed up against its head.

“Agilberta,” it spoke it a masculine voice, deep and booming, resonating around the forest.

“Another Pokémon?” Sonia gasped, her face pale, as she was nearly bitten by it.

“Who are you and why did you almost attack us?” I questioned, baring my fangs.

“Thormund, stop it! These people helped me! They just—”

Thormund interrupted Agilberta, snarling and nearly biting her muzzle, but she managed to flinch and haw in time to avoid its snapping jaws. “I don’t care if they were helping you! You know, I want _all_ humans dead, because humans only bring destruction and are a virus to this forest.” His eyes were huge, and his muzzle was still twisted into a snarl.

“That’s not true!” I snapped, clenching my fists. “I know better than that! I don’t do crap like that. I want _poachers_ to pay their dues, not _humans_. Not all humans have bad intentions. I am not here to hurt you. Don’t make me sic my dogs on you.” I saw all my Pokémon out of my peripherals.

“Don’t make me come after you,” Stoney snarled, his voice aggressive.

“I’ll snap that snarl off your face,” Arnulfa hissed, stepping closer.

“Don’t think we won’t attack you, we are loyal to our guardian,” Iolite huffed.

“You’re a fool for stepping into our forest.” He somewhat of relaxed a little, ears perked, but still looked at me with indignity. “Tell me, how you can speak to me, human.”

“I have been with dogs and wolves my whole life, Pokémon. What is your name? I can tell you’re male, but the tone of your voice and by looking between your legs.”

“Cuthwulf, that’s… I don’t have a word for that,” Sonia pouted, twisting her lips.

“Hey, it’s something my grandfather taught me about Pokémon.” I shrugged, shaking my head. “But, it’s true, right?”

Sonia just looked at me with indignity, shaking her head and then admitting defeat. “Fine, you’re right. It’s easy to tell male and female Pokémon if you just look between the legs.”

“Hmph. The humans are right.” He cocked his head, looking at me and then Sonia curiously. “Usually, I hate humans and I want them dead, but you seem like a good person with good intentions. And you saved my frenemy here. She is a fighter and she is tough as ash wood… I would truly be saddened to see something happen to her.”

“These Pokémon, they are so beautiful. I thought… I thought they were only in stories, but they’re real, right in front of my face.” Sonia smiled, as happy tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Agilberta approached her and started to lick the tears off her face, barking happily at her. “I like you, Sonia.” She then looked over at me, yipping happily, prancing around me and then licking my cheek, her breath smelling like meat and various berries. “I like you, Cuthwulf!”

“If Agilberta trusts you, then I suppose I can trust you two as well, right?” he asked, with a cautious look upon his face. He slowly approached me and started to lick my cheek as well, his warm breath smelling vaguely like fish. He then turned towards Sonia and started to lick her cheek as well.

A blush crept up on her face as she sighed happily. “Thank you, mystery Pokémon.”

They started to lick the faces of my Pokémon and Bolt. The Pokémon seemed to enjoy the strange new creatures. They all seemed to be talking at once, and I couldn’t tell what they were saying.

Thormund turned his attention back towards us, looking at us honour. “My species is called Zamazenta, and Agilberta’s species is called Zacian. Do you promise to keep us a secret?” Thormund asked. “You seem like a decent human, Cuthwulf. I want the majority of humans to die, but I feel like I can trust you.”

“I promise to keep you two a secret, Agilberta and Thormund.” I nodded.

“There’s something I want you to do for us. Can you?” Thormund asked. “If not, then that’s okay…”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Back more than 4400 moons, we had these items that would help us change our forms. We’re led to believe these items were taken from us and we have no idea where they are. Humans call them Rusty Shield and Rusty Sword. We have been looking for the items for centuries now, but no luck.” Agilberta looked at me with sadness. “Could you please help us find them?”

“I will help you find them… I promise.” I smiled, nodding.

“I’ll help you, whatever it is you’re looking for.”

“If you find Muginn, let him follow you, he is an expert on finding anything metallic, even if it’s not shiny.” Thormund nodded, his ponytail swaying as he moved his head.

The two howled in delight, quickly sprinting off before I could say anything else to them. Only their rumps were showing as they disappeared into the undergrowth, as the fog soon returned, the forest quiet again, with only the sound of a bubbling stream.

“Shall we head back?” Sonia asked.

“Head back where, exactly?” I questioned.

“Would you like to have lunch at my house?”

I felt a blush creep on my face, causing my face to flush hot. “I don’t see why not. Lead the way, all right?”

“My pleasure.” She nodded, daintily grabbing my hand.

My Pokémon soon joined us, tailing us out of the forest and back towards civilization. The forest soon gave away to a small town called Postwick. There wasn’t much to it, sadly, but the houses were stately and well-weathered, with moss growing on one side of them.

“Your Pokémon are beautiful. Do you have any info that I could use, so I could add them to my book I’m writing?”

“Well… I would have to sit down and really concentrate before I can really come up with anything interesting.” I felt my stomach grumble. “It’s probably not good that you’re going to make food for me, I have to eat a lot before I get full.”

“Who’s the one that one an eating contest in school?” She stuck her tongue out and winked.

“You?” I replied facetiously.

“Yeah, me! Kids at school called me the Human Snorlax!”

“Yet you’re so thin. You’re lucky, if I eat a lot, then I get fat.”

“I guess my metabolism is faster than yours, eh?”

“Huh, maybe so,” I said while looking around at the quaint town. “This town is called Postwick, right?”

“That’s correct.” She nodded. “Beautiful town, isn’t it? I don’t live here, but I’ve always wanted to. I live on Route 2, which is just about a mile from here. You’re good to walk that far, right?”

“Of course, I am. I love to walk, whenever possible. I suppose I could stand to lose some weight anyway. Although, most of it is just muscle and not fat.”

“You are quite portly, and I don’t mean to be offensive or anything.”

“Heh,” I chuckled. “I will take that as a compliment, to be honest. What were you going on about when we were in the forest?” I asked.

“Oh… well, those two Pokémon… they’re legendaries. I’ve seen them in stories and tall tales, but I never knew they were real, living creatures.” She shook her head and shrugged. “But, what do I know? I’m just young and naïve, but there’s still a lot to learn. about this world. Pokémon are strange and mysterious creatures.”

“Indeed. To think what’s out there is a little daunting and scary, but I’m ready to explore my birthplace. I was born in Ballonlea, but I don’t remember anything about it… it’s a vague and distant memory. I was about 3 or 4 when my parents moved to Alola.”

The small town soon gave away to rolling, green fields and hills. Several white, fluffy Pokémon baaed as we walked by them, not even startled by my Pokémon, as they were probably used to people and other Pokémon approaching them. They looked like fluffy cumulus clouds on legs, with black faces, horns, tails and legs and bright yellow eyes and pink noses.

“Those are Wooloo.” Sonia pointed to the sheep Pokémon. “I think maybe they share a common ancestor with Mareep.”

“I bet you’re right. Can you find Mareep in Galar?”

“No, but I’ve seen pictures of them. I’m wondering what their wool feels like. I’ve heard it feels more spongey than Wooloo’s, and it’s full of electricity, right?”

“Yes, Mareep’s wool is full of electricity.” I smiled, nodding. “I’ve never touched one, because they aren’t common in Alola and their wool isn’t used very often for clothes.”

“Wooloo’s wool is used in clothes and it’s—” Before she could finish her sentence, a massive, black shadow passed over us and landing in front of us. “—Corviknight!”

It was a stately giant bird, easily over 6’ tall, with a beautiful, shiny steely body. It was mainly rocket metallic in colour, with lighter shades of creamy white along the top of the wings. It had a ruff of black olive feathers around its neck. It had sharp, long, easily 9” rocket metallic grey talons with dark liver coloured legs. A dark olive-black mask surrounded its piercing, intense celadon green eyes. It squawked, speaking in an incoherent mimicking mumble, which sounded masculine. “Muginn…”

“Did he just say ‘Muginn’?” Sonia asked. “Muginn is a well-know Corviknight found around here, because he’s infamous for stealing people’s coins and other shiny objects. He’s so intelligent too, to the point that we’ve had to give up, because he figures out every trap and puzzle, that we set. His intelligence allows him to mimic certain words, too.”

“Muginn, huh?” I looked over at the steely bird. “Thormund told me about Muginn, and he told me to let him follow us. Muginn, will you help us?”

“Thankyou,” he squawked, bowing down slightly. “ForsavingAgilberta.” Came a garbled voice, but I got the gist of what he was saying. “Willhelp.”

“Thank you, Muginn. Would you like to come with us?” I asked. “We need your help finding the Rusted Shield and Rusted Sword. Thormund said you’re good at finding metallic-y and shiny things. Is that true?”

“Yes,” he squawked, nodding his head. He instantly launched himself into the air, his massive wings causing dust to stir around us. He flew on ahead of us but stayed fairly close once we began to walk again. His massive wings creating a loud, thunderous _clap!_ every time he flapped his wings.

“Muginn is beautiful Pokémon and his wings make the coolest sound every time he flaps.” I looked up at him, observing his every move and watching my Pokémon race alongside him.

The rolling green hills soon gave away to another small town, not unlike Postwick. The town was larger, with larger houses dotting the cobblestone streets. In the middle of the town was a large building that was well weathered, with moss and lichen clinging to its roof tiles and bright green algae growing along its stone bricks. It had two large bay windows as well clinging to the windowsills were two large planter boxes, with herbs growing out them. Resting on the cobblestone outside of the building, was two large pots with primroses sitting inside them. Two pots also hung from the its siding, one in between the two windows and one between the window and the entrance.

Muginn flew off towards the right, letting off a loud, croaking _caw-caw-caw_ sound. He landed on top of another large half-timbered mock Tudor building, with white walls, glass windowed roofing, brown trimmings, and many windows all over its walls. Not unlike the building near the centre of the town, this one was covered in moss and lichen, too, seemingly growing out of the sides with no dirt. Towards the middle of the building, was a bright yellow door, with a wooden Poké ball structure above it.

“Muginn sure likes that building.” I pointed to him on top of the building.

“That’s my Gran’s lab, but she doesn’t like visitors in her lab, because she’s afraid of what might happen…”

“I get it. She has important research, that she doesn’t want stranger to mess with, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct.” She nodded, putting her hand on her chin. “We’re nearly to my house. It’s just down the road.” She pointed to a large house, nestled in a valley below us. “You can actually see it from up here, on this hill. I just love this spot in the town, because you can see the beautiful, rolling green hills that span for miles.”

“Beautiful.” I looked out over at the never-ending, green hills that dotted the landscape. “To think I was born here in Galar, and don’t remember anything, but this… it all seems so familiar…” I said while walking down the grey bricked stairs. “This bridge, too!” I ran up towards it, admiring the cobblestone arched bridge and looking at the river that ran underneath it. “My mother used to take me here…” I sighed, looking over at my Pokémon and then at Sonia.

“So, you remember this small bridge, huh?” she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, which shocked me.

“Yes. Seeing this… it’s sparking a memory and I remember this place…”

“I know we just met, but could you tell me anything else that might spark your memories?” she asked, looking at me with a bright smile on her face.

“Well… I remember my mom writing my name in Anglo-Saxon runes along one of the stones… now, if I could remember which one it was…” I looked around, observing a fish swimming in the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the runes.

“What do the runes look like?”

  
“It looks like that!” I pointed to the runes.

One of the runes resembled a K, but lacked the bottom diagonal line; two of them resemble a U, which somewhat looked like a V; one of them resembled a P, which made the -th sound; one of them resembled a B; the semifinal one resembled an L, but the last vertical line being diagonal instead of flat and the last one resembled an F, but instead of the two lines being vertical, they were diagonal.

“I’ve always wondered what that was! I knew it was Anglo-Saxon runes, but I haven’t studied them enough to really know what it says. Do you know what my name would be in Anglo-Saxon runes?”

“Maybe something like this?” I sat down on my knees and started to scribble in the dirt.

One of the runes resembled a lightning bolt or a sideways Z; one of them resembled an F, but with two crooked lights lines; one of them resembled a T, but with a diagonal line going through the middle of it; the semifinal one resembled a Latin I and the last rune resembled an F, but with one crooked line and one diagonal line.

“Wait…! How on earth do you know this?”

“My mom used to write Anglo-Saxon runes all the time. I never knew what they meant, but I soon started my picking up on what some of the runes meant. Like the -th sound is all one rune, the S rune looks similar to Z, but sideways, you get the idea.”

“Pretty cool! Let’s go to my place now!” She grabbed my hand and began to run. I tripped into her, toppling her and nearly crushing her, but I let my hands stop me from doing so.

“Oh, sorry.” I felt a hot red blush on my face; my cheeks flushing as I stood up.

“No, it’s okay.” She smiled, giggling, standing up and brushing herself off. Her boots and hands were bemired with mud and a few of her nails had broken. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry… you were running too fast and I’m not really a runner, only in short bursts.”

“No, I’m sorry too.” She nodded. “Anyways, we’re here. Welcome to my home.”

_I recognise this place… no! It can’t be…_

“Sonia, I got a confession…”


End file.
